


The Song of an Angel

by Saint_Iggy_Rising



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Iggy_Rising/pseuds/Saint_Iggy_Rising
Summary: ~takes place in the bunker, facing something, Cas needs his angel voice to sing, Established Destiel, Cas is an angel, Charlie is in the bunker, Kevin is not,





	The Song of an Angel

~takes place in the bunker, facing something, Cas needs his angel voice to sing, Established Destiel, Cas is an angel, Charlie is in the bunker, Kevin is not, Crowley is~

 

Dean had apparently forgotten Cas’s angel voice, because he insisted he stayed while Cas sang. Sam, being a good brother (and also just wanting to be near Cas, who he was in love with..), stayed as well.  
The three of them stood in the center of a room with no windows, nothing shatterable in sight. The room had been soundproofed and honestly, they’re lucky they found it in this particular case. You see, they needed Cas to sing in his angel voice. And Dean was dumb, saying something about how he needed to hear it.  
Sam thought it was bullshit, but he didn’t say so.  
Sam knew he wouldn’t have a problem with it. When he was in the Cage, he had only heard Enochian, only angel’s voices. He couldn’t even speak English when he got back, he only knew Enochian. Cas had to reteach him his own native language.  
Anyway.  
As Cas opened his mouth and began to sing, Dean fell to the floor, growling and covering his ears. He was obviously in quite a bit of pain, as he bit his lip so hard it started to bleed.  
Cas was too busy paying attention to Dean and trying to sing at the same time that he didn’t notice Sam. Sam, unlike Dean, didn’t even flinch as Cas’s song started. In fact, he smiled, he relaxed, his constantly tense shoulders melted into putty and he tilted his head as if to listen better. He had to discreetly adjust himself in his trousers as he felt his dick twitch at the sound, his face flushing with pleasure. Dean just ran out of the room, forgetting his brother in his pain.  
Sam sat down on the chair they had brought in, originally for Dean. He settled in as he listened to Cas’s song, the beautiful and graceful notes swirling in the air like petals from a cherry blossom tree. He listened as Cas sang on the beauty and the pain of life on earth, still not realizing he had an audience.  
As Cas turned back into the room, he finally noticed Sam’s comfortable form on the usually uncomfortable kitchen chair. He noticed Sam’s flushed face and his slightly tight trousers, and he hated to admit it but his shaft, which had been slightly hard at the thought of sharing this part of himself with Dean, twitched back to attention. Cas scolded it. He couldn’t do that. Not to Dean. He loved Dean. Didn’t he? Yes. He did.  
But as his song grew more intense, more intimate, Sam’s eyes fluttered open and raked over Cas’s body, as hungry as a lion. Sam watched as Cas flushed and thought about how pretty Castiel was like that, but Sam had no intention of making a move. He was just enjoying the view.  
Castiel, however, could hardly control himself as he glided towards Sam until he stood directly in front of the brunette. Sam’s faced burned at this and his hungry eyes searched out Castiel’s face, if only for a distraction from the bulging pants in front of his face. Looking at the angel’s face was a bad idea, as it turned out.  
Castiel’s eyes were filled with lust, Dean forgotten as Castiel’s song grew and his angelic voice separated from his human voice. When he looked down at Sam, the only thing in his mind was how much he wanted to own this man, this human in front of him.  
Castiel slowly undid his belt, his angelic blue eyes flashing with power and lust as they stayed connected to Sam’s gaze. Pulling himself from his pants with one hand and fisting Sam’s hair in the other, Castiel growled.  
“Swallow me whole, boy.”  
Sam gasped and shuddered at the power in Castiel’s voice and did exactly that. He opened his mouth and, face burning with pleasure and lust, licked a long stripe up Castiel’s cock, from balls to tip.  
Castiel’s gruff human voice commanded him to hurry up, so he did.  
Sam put his tongue on the head of Castiel’s length and leaned forward, taking the whole thing into his mouth in one motion.  
Sam’s face burned and glowed red as he tried not to choke on the delicious manhood in his throat. His nose was buried in the angel’s soft curly pubic hair, and Sam knew, he knew, that he would never forget the wondrous scent of Castiel’s musk, that he would think of it every time he had sex or pleasured himself. He struggled to breathe, but Castiel had a grip on his hair and was starting to thrust, holding Sam’s head still and fucking into the heat and wet of his mouth. God, Castiel tasted so good! Sam tried to tongue the angel between thrusts, but he was going so fast. Sam was gagging on his cock, and he loved every second of it. Every fucking second of the angel he loved doing this to him, making him choke and making him so hard in his pants that he was bucking his hips without even being touched, already so close.  
Castiel was grunting above Sam, all thoughts having left his mind. Well, all thoughts except for ones involving him and Sam and beds and Sam’s wonderful mouth and Sam’s cock and his body and so many positions, so little time. He let go of Sam’s head for a moment, letting the taller man breathe. Oddly enough all Sam did was suckle on him, lave just under the head of his cock, play with his foreskin. Sam pulled away and dove back in, kissing Castiel’s hips, his thighs. Sam mouthed at his balls and nuzzled his nose against him.  
The angel played with Sam’s hair before starting to thrust again at that same rough, fast pace, fucking Sam’s mouth with the fervor of a starving man. Sam moaned and bucked his hips, his hands coming to rest on Castiel’s knees. Sam stroked the angel’s legs and up and up, under Castiel’s shirt, Sam’s wandering hands coming to rest on the angel’s back.  
As Sam began to hum along to the angel’s melody (Cas actually forgot he was singing, and he realized suddenly that he was praising Sam, crooning at him, demanding more of him), Castiel’s hips moved faster and faster. The angel’s grunts and moans urged Sam on, sucking more, moaning more. And finally, Castiel slammed in one final time, pushing in as far as he could, all the way into Sam’s throat. Castiel came down Sam’s throat, feeding Sam all of his cum, and he gasped something Sam knew would also be featured in every fantasy after this.  
“Samuel”  
Just his name.  
His name.  
After several hard bucks and jerks form the angel’s stuttering hips, he attempted to pull away.  
Attempted.  
Sam’s arms, wrapped around Cas’s waist, tightened and held Castiel still close to him. Sam did not let go with his mouth, but rather he turned his head slightly and leaned against the angel, snuggling into his hip with the angel’s softening cock still in his throat. Sam had moved only far enough that he could breathe easily, but no further. Sam just enjoyed Cas’s warm length in his mouth, liked sucking on it, liked cock-warming. It was comfortable for him. It didn’t even matter that Sam was still rock hard in his pants, a sizable tent showing. Sam just made a soft noise and snuggled closer. He was so comfortable.  
Cas found the noise Sam made unbearably cute.  
Only one thing distracted him from truly enjoying the moment.  
Dean.  
When he and Dean had sex, Dean had always refused to bottom even with Castiel’s constant needling. Castiel always took it up the ass for Dean or the mouth, but Dean always wanted to be the one on top. Cas didn’t particularly like getting fucked up the ass, but Dean would never let Cas anywhere near his butt.  
But Sam, oh Sam, Sam was so cute and submissive. He somehow knew that he could do anything to Sam, anything, fuck him, suck him, be sucked by him, tie him up, beat him, spank him, force him into any position he wanted. And Sam would do it. Sam loved being commanded. Sam would let him do anything to him. Oohhh, the possibilities.  
But he loved Dean. Sam was a mistake. He shouldn’t have done this. He didn’t love Sam, he didn’t want this. He couldn’t do this to Dean.  
So Castiel pushed Sam away with enough force to almost tip over the chair Sam was in.  
The taller male blinked at him, shocked at the sudden exit of the warm meat in his mouth. He simply sat there, slightly in shock, with saliva trailing down his chin and his lips plump and red, his cheeks red and his eyes wide and a little teary from the gagging.  
Castiel looked away, ashamed of himself for liking the view. He knew he made quite a sight too, of course, with his cheeks stained red and his pupils blown wide. Not to mention, his limp, wet, dripping cock, covered with Sam’s saliva and a little of his own cum that Sam missed. His length was flaccid and hanging out of his pants as if it were a child that had thrown itself down and gone limp in protest.  
“Sam, I can’t. I shouldn’t have done this, not with you. I apologize for my lack of control. Please, you can tell Dean if you really need to, but… I don’t want to hurt him. I love him. Please don’t tell Dean. This was an accident, a mistake, let’s just forget it ever happened… okay? Please, Sam…” Castiel was begging by the end, thoroughly distraught.  
Sam brought his eyes to meet Castiel’s, listening to the angel’s song. The soft tinkling and beautiful sound that had been singing his praises, cooing at him and comforting him, making him feel like he was home, had turned sad and regretful. The song was full of guilt, the twinkling happy notes now minor and tense.  
Honestly, it stung.  
Sam had loved Castiel from the beginning. From the first time Sam had seen the angel, the brunette had loved him. It hurt when the first thing his new crush said to him was to call him, ‘the boy with the demon blood’. It hurt when Cas called Sam an ‘abomination’. It hurt when Cas only answered Dean’s prayers, when he said that ‘Dean and I do share a more profound bond’. But even through all of that, Sam stayed true. It was Cas he thought about in the morning. It was Cas he thought about at night. It was always Cas.  
But sadly, Cas liked Dean better. It wasn’t surprising, after all, most people did. Even Sam liked Dean better than himself. Sam found himself sad, but content to stay by his love’s side. If only to stay in Castiel’s life. To keep those soulful azure eyes in his life.  
It was okay. Cas loved Dean. Sam was the third wheel, but at least he was part of the vehicle. Sam was the ‘abomination’ anyway. He was tainted. He’d probably muddy up Castiel’s perfect form with his freakishness. He didn’t think he could live with himself then. Castiel would never want him anyways. This was exactly was Cas said it was. A mistake. An abomination.  
Just like him.  
Sam felt so ashamed of himself. He almost came between Cas and Dean. He would have hurt them both, but in a lapse of judgment, for one second, he had let himself believe that Cas loved him. He had almost hurt the two people he loved most in the world in a surely irreparable way. He felt his self-hatred grow. His tainted body should have never touched Castiel’s perfect form. Not like that. He prayed that he didn’t screw Cas up. That Cas was safe from the curse that was Sam Winchester. The curse that took everything he loved, over and over. He couldn’t do this, he was going to break, he-- he couldn’t! Not without Castiel! He-- He----  
/stop it, dumbass. Just help Cas/  
Sam wiped the drool from his chin and licked his lips. His body caved into itself, making him smaller, shielding himself.  
“It’s okay, Cas. I won’t tell Dean…,” Sam’s lips twisted into a sardonic smile, “I know how much you love him. It’s okay.”  
Castiel sighed a sigh of relief. He tucked himself back into his pants and brushed himself off. He didn’t notice Sam ducking his head to hide his face behind his hair.  
Sam stood and made himself presentable, his rock hard erection long gone.  
The angel of the lord finished his song and left the room without a single glance at the shattered mess that was once Sam. The abomination sighed and picked up the pieces, shoving them together and piling them on top of each other until they balanced, albeit precariously…  
The shifting mass of broken glass trudged to the door and almost fell apart all over again when he got there.  
Outside the door, sitting on a table, was Castiel.  
And Dean.  
Making out.  
Castiel was kissing Dean frantically, pushing his hips roughly against Dean, as if to cleanse himself of Sam’s taint.  
Sam understood. He was used to the pain by now. The pain of loving the one person he could never have. He just wished he didn’t have to be.  
Sam pushed himself out of the doorway and made his way out of the room. He needed to get away. It hurt. So much, too much, he couldn’t, not now, not after that, that wonderful blissful… meaningless… worthless… painful….  
Managing to get out of the room unnoticed and in one piece, Sam maneuvers himself to the door. As he goes to open it, however, a female voice rings out.  
“Hey, Sam, where’re you going?” It’s Charlie, the bubbly redhead bouncing up the stairs until she lands next to him.  
He smiles, or tries anyhow, and replies, “Oh, aah, I’m just getting some air.”  
She grins, “Cool, I’ll come with! I can finally finish telling you about Skyrim!”  
Charlie grabs the door before he can stop her and drags him outside. Pulling him by the arm, she gets him all the way to the shore of the small lake near the bunker. She yanked him down until they were both sitting on a convenient rock, side by side.  
The redhead turns to him, “Now that we’re far enough away, what’s going on Sam? Is this about how you feel about Cas?”  
The one asked raises his eyebrows, stunned, simply staring at her before his eyes dimmed.  
“It’s nothing, Charlie. Don’t worry about it, I’m fine,” he glances at the ground then looks up and tries for an encouraging smile, “Really, everything’s fine.”  
Her lips pursed.  
“Sam, you know I’m here for you right? I’m right here.” Her eyes are careful and sad and caring and Sam can no longer stand to look. His eyes studied her shoes.  
“I know, Charlie. But I’m fine. Really.” He can’t look her in the eye but he knows she doesn’t believe him.  
“Okay Sam,” she says after a long pause and a sad sigh, “but talk to me when you can’t hold it in anymore. Talking really does help.”  
A sarcastic laugh slips out of his throat.  
“No, I don’t think it will.”  
She sighs and pulls him closer so that he’s leaning on her. An arm snakes around his shoulders to hold him and he snuggles a little bit into her. He lets himself have this comfort for a few minutes and then gently backs away.  
She stares at him in silence before telling him that when he changes his mind, and she’s sure he will, that she’s there for him. Then she leaves him to his quiet lakeshore.  
Sitting down, Sam watches the other side of the lake, keeping his thoughts purposely blank. He lets the cool lakeside air blow over him, shutting his eyes against the brisk breeze.  
He sat, completely still, until the sky turned dark and he heard a shout of his name from the door. Charlie, calling him back inside. Apparently, it was 24° outside, and he belatedly realized he was shivering.  
Walking back to the bunker with numb legs, Sam thought about anything other than Cas and Dean. Or he tried to anyway.  
When he got inside he headed straight to his room. He passed Dean and Cas on the way. When Dean saw him, he freaked a little at Sam’s shivering form. He immediately helped Sam to his room and piled blankets on him, offering soup and hot cocoa. It was nice to have his big brother taking care of him like he used to. He helped Sam out of his damp clothes and tucked him in with a peck on the forehead. Having Dean fawn over him and care about him was so nice. But he could be doing better things, more important things. Sam’s just in the way. He’s a burden, like he always had been. Just a useless waste of space that Dean, for some unknown reason, felt the need to take care of.  
Cas, who had followed behind Dean, wouldn’t look Sam in the eyes. That changed when Sam sneezed and Dean started to tease him about sneezing like a kitten. Cas had found the sound rather adorable.  
Sam stared at Dean, wanting to be jealous, wanting to hate him for taking his love, for being so lovable and charming, charming enough to court an angel. But, alas, he could not. He simply couldn’t hate his brother, because he loved him. He couldn’t hate Cas for choosing Dean, because he would choose Dean too, if he were in the angel’s shoes. He couldn’t hate God, because he left.  
The only one left to hate was himself.  
Dean fussed after him in his own, slightly insulting, way. Dean left after a while, though Cas stayed.  
“Cas it’s 2:34 in the morning. You can go, if you want,” Sam muttered.  
Cas shifted a little guiltily.  
“I’m sorry Sam.”  
The taller sighed, “I know Cas. I know you’re sorry. I know that THAT wasn’t something you wanted. I know, okay? I get it. It’s fine.” Sam’s words grew more forceful as he talked. He couldn’t really help it. He was tired, he was cold, he was hurt. He just wanted to sleep. Sleep was great. It’s like having an open relationship with death. Sam was drawn from his sleepy and irritated thoughts by the angel’s voice.  
“I just--” the angel was cut off.  
“I get it, Castiel. Just stop bringing it up. You wanted to ‘forget it ever happened’, right? So forget it, and leave. Me. Alone!” Sam accidentally shouted the last part.  
Stumbling backwards in shock, Cas fled. Sam grumbled and tried not to feel like shit. It REALLY didn’t work.  
“I just want to be alone…” Sam whispered.  
Sam sighed. He had shouted at Cas when Cas was just trying to apologize.  
Whimpering softly, the shattered glass twisted so he could sit up on the edge of his bed. He reached under his pillow for the gun he slept with, out of paranoia.  
Swallowing, Sam put the gun under his chin and cocked it. Tears streamed down his face as he wished desperately that he could pull the trigger. But alas, he couldn’t. He had people to live for. He knew that Dean, at least, would miss him. Maybe.  
Frustrated, Sam pointed the gun at his temple, imagining pulling the trigger, ending it all, for GOOD. He was sobbing at this point, though out of desperation or fear or want, he didn’t know.  
He moved the gun until it was positioned in his mouth… just like Castiel’s perfect cock. He sucked on it, imagining the shot that would blast through his throat and brain. He thought it might feel the same as when Castiel came down his throat.  
He pulled it out and set it aside, shaking with sobs, repressed into silence.  
As he thought again of Castiel, he remembered the way he smelled. That earthy musk, like dirt and sex and wild animals. He didn’t even have to touch himself to get his length interested.  
He bit his lip and slid his shaking hand into his boxers. Stroking himself, Sam recalled how Cas had almost shouted his name, how Castiel has felt in his mouth, how commanding the angel had been.  
What if he liked rubbing his large cock up against Sam’s entrance. Urging Sam on. Mouthing at his ear. Castiel fucking him onto a dildo, rubbing his hips and spanking him roughly.  
It didn’t even take more than 5 minutes before he made a mess all over his hand and blankets. He felt shame wash over him and he collapsed back into his bed and cried. He fingered the gun, but he didn’t bring it to his head.  
He didn’t even bother to clean himself up before he rolled over and went to sleep, the gun placed back under his pillow.  
@@@@@@@@@  
Morning came, and so did Cas.  
Well, to wake up Sam that is.  
Nothing sexy happened the night before, and Cas could understand. Dean was worried for Sam.  
This morning, however, Dean was making pancakes and so he sent Cas to wake up Sam. Cas wasn’t the most willing to do this, seeing as Sam had yelled at him, but he would do anything for Dean.  
The angel knocked on Sam’s door and waited for a response.  
When none came, he simply entered. He really wished he hadn’t.  
Because there was Sam, sprawled out across the bed like a starfish. He was only wearing boxers and an AC/DC T-shirt that had to have been Dean’s, once upon a time.  
Oh, but that wasn’t the worst of it.  
Sam’s dick was pulled out of his boxers and covered in cum, as was Sam’s right hand and some of the sheets.  
Oh, it was breathtaking.  
A flush burst in Castiel’s cheeks as fireworks of pleasure exploded in his gut. He was erect as soon as he saw Sam.  
And, lo and behold, he couldn’t stop himself. It seemed that, when it came to the younger Winchester, he had no impulse control.  
He moved towards the bed and leaned over Sam. Sam’s breath fanned out over the angel’s face.  
Cas lowered his head and pressed his lips to the spot under Sam’s jaw. He mouthed at it, his hands pushing up Sam’s shirt and dancing across the younger’s body, rubbing and pinching his nipples.  
Sam woke up with his hips bucking, and Castiel’s scent surrounding him. He moaned and pulled the angel’s face out of his neck.  
He looked Castiel in the eyes and for a long moment, and neither moved. Sam knew Castiel had come to his senses, at least a little. But finally, the angel lowered his head and gently touched his lips to Sam’s.  
The choice was made.  
But who would regret it?  
@@@@@@@@@  
In the kitchen, Dean was flipping his pancakes. He was worried about his little brother. His little Sammy. He knew Sam felt worthless all the time, he knew that Sam was depressed. He just didn’t know what to do.  
He just wanted Sam to be safe.  
@@@@@@@@@  
The kiss, while it started soft and sweet, just a gentle nudge of the lips, soon turned heady as Cas licked his lips, trying to taste more of Sam. The younger opened his mouth to the angel above him, letting Castiel devour his mouth as if to eat him alive. One of the angel’s hands slipped down Sam’s chest, rubbing the human’s nipples, fingers dancing across Sam’s skin. The offending hand brushed against Sam’s cock and Sam made an almost pathetic keening sound that had Castiel between Sam’s legs in a heartbeat and tearing off Sam’s boxer’s, thrusting and rutting his clothed length against him.  
Moaning loudly, Sam reached for Castiel but the angel grabbed his wrists in one hand and pinned them above Sam’s head. With the other hand, Castiel heaved Sam’s legs over his shoulders to expose the tight pink hole. The angel groaned deep in his throat and, seeming to be talking to Sam’s ass said,  
“Don’t worry, I’ll eat you soon…”  
Sam blushed and shifted, unbearably hard.  
One handed, Castiel undid the front of his pants and pulled himself out of the tight confinement. Sam keened at seeing Castiel’s rock hard length once again. The angel went to grind his bare cock against the younger Winchester when he stopped, almost contemplatively.  
A slow, devious, fucking sexy grin took over Castiel’s face. Oh, that was not the face of an innocent angel.  
Leaning down Castiel whispered into Sam’s ear, “Tell me how much you want this, boy.”  
For some reason, being called ‘boy’ by Castiel in that commanding manner turned Sam on like nothing else ever had. He bucked his hips just at the sound of it and Castiel’s smile turned slightly more pleased.  
“Pl-please Castiel. I want this. You. I want you so bad, please, please, please. Oh Castiel, please, touch me, fuck me, anything. Anything for you. Please Castiel!” By the end of his little speech, Sam was almost crying, bucking uncontrollably.  
“Oh, baby, I’ll do all that and more. I’m going to make you cum untouched. I’m going to eat you out, I’m gonna fuck your ass so hard you’ll taste my cum. I’m going to wreck you, my beautiful boy.”  
Sam whimpered squirming, begging Castiel to fuck him.  
“Eventually, baby boy… but first… I want you to cum for me,” Castiel purred, power surging through his voice. Sam sobbed and writhed on the bed. His nipples were swollen from all the attention and scratch marks loitered around his sides.  
Crying out he gasped, “I can’t! Please Castiel, Please!”  
The angel looming over Sam spread his wings as thunder cracked through the room.  
“No. Cum for me, Samuel. Be a good little boy and CUM!!” Castiel shouted with his angelic voice, and Sam... well…  
Sam screamed, spasming hard with the force of his orgasm and as he slowly calmed down, Castiel held him in his arms, cradling him and wrapping his wings around them.  
@@@@@@@  
When Dean heard the scream, Sam’s scream, he dropped his bowl of batter and ran to his little brother.  
When he reached the door to Sammy’s room, however, he saw that it was slightly open.  
He peered inside and saw his boyfriend in a very compromising situation with his baby boy.  
Rage filled him for a second, rage at Castiel for leaving him. But then he thought of all the women he slept with, even when he was dating Cas, and he shrugged. He shut the door and went on a beer run. Sam could have Cas.  
Dean smiled.  
There wasn’t anyone he would trust more to take care of Sammy then Cas.  
@@@@@@@  
Tears trailed down Sam’s face as he desperately kissed the angel shielding him. As Sam panted while trying to recover, Castiel moved his hand down to Sam’s crotch. The younger moaned as Castiel brushed his sensitive cock.  
“I still need to cum, little one.” Castiel whispered in his ear. Sam shivered.  
“Do it.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Please, Castiel. Please. I need this, need you. Please… I love you, please…”  
Castiel’s breath, though unnecessary as it was, caught in his throat, but he didn’t respond. He just lowered his hand to Sam’s twitching pink hole. The second he touched it, his grace lubed Sam, covering his insides. The boy whimpered, gasping and moaning. One finger slid into the wet heat of Sam and Castiel slowly pulled it out again, then pushed it in, thrusting it gently. When he felt that it was stretched enough, he added another finger. Sam grunted slightly as it entered, but then Cas touched a spot a little harder than the rest and Sam spasmed. He didn’t think he could harden again, but he did.  
Once Castiel was done, he lined up. His eyes met Sam’s.  
“Sam, I--” Castiel started.  
“Castiel, if you don’t fuck me right now, I swear to god I will throw a hissy-fit.”  
“You love me?”  
Sam froze.  
Looking up at Cas, Sam whimper and started to cry.  
“I do… I--Just… fuck me Cas. Please, I’m going to break, please…”  
The angel blinked, then smiled gently. “Well, we wouldn’t want that.”  
Those being his last words, Castiel lined up and pushed all the way in, balls deep, in one smooth stroke. Sam cried out and pushed his hips closer to Castiel, liking the burn and the pleasure. Castiel didn’t wait for Sam to adjust, he just started pounding into him. Sam moaned and gasped as he was overstimulated. The angel wrapped his hand around the younger man’s cock and pulled in time with his thrusts. Sam whined like a bitch in heat, and Castiel loved it. The angel finally let go of Sam’s hands, but Sam wasn’t free for long.  
Castiel pulled out and Sam sobbed at the loss, his hole feeling so empty.  
Sam reached for his angel, but Castiel picked Sam up around the waist and positioning him on his knees, ass presented for the angel like a beautiful present. Sam loved that Castiel could manhandle him like a child, could do anything and Sam wouldn’t be able to stop him.  
Sam tried to turn his head to beg Castiel, but was foiled in his plans when Castiel delivered a sharp slap to his ass and slammed back into him, resuming his rough pace.  
The hard and rough pace grew erratic as the angel approached his climax, and Castiel once again grabbed Sam’s cock. As Castiel painted Sam’s insides with his cum, Sam thrust back against him harder, keeping the pace as his pleasure burst in front of his eyes and he came, again.  
Sam collapsed and Castiel followed. They stayed that way for a few seconds until Castiel rolled off of Sam, keeping them connected, and pulled the taller man back into his chest. Sam snuggled closer, enjoying being Castiel’s little spoon.  
Cas tried to pull out, but was stopped by Sam’s whine.  
“Please stay in me Cas? I’ll let you spank me later…”  
Sam could feel Cas shaking with silent laughter.  
They fit together like puzzle pieces and Sam fell asleep with a smile on his lips and laughter in his head.  
@@@@@@@@  
The next morning, the two of them walked into the kitchen. Charlie took one look at them and grinned. She hugged Sam and congratulated him. Sam just kept getting redder and redder while Dean was trying and failing to hold himself up through his laughter. Cas just stood there, happily confused.  
And their world was good.  
They were safe and they had each other.  
But for how long?


End file.
